Apologize
by Matrjoschka-Sama
Summary: After having a fight with her first boyfriend, Sakura is washing the dishes and gets a apologize she never knew could be this pleasurable.. (My first English Story so yeah. ItaSaku, AU, Lemon ahead! You've been warned)


**Hello** so this is my _first_ English Story and I need to say I gave my best. I hope there are not many errors and mistakes. I'm very kinky and love rated M so yeah heres a Lemon. hehe. So Enjoy!

* * *

I was washing the few dishes from breakfast when I felt his presence behind me. The tumbler I as rinsing fell from my hands and into the warm water when Itachi placed his soft yet cold hands at my waist, his long fingers splaying across my flat stomach.

"Sorry" he said, his mouth at my right ear. His hot breath grazing my ear. "I'm an asshole" he continued.

"Itachi-"

"No, Sakura. Let me apologize to you." He kissed the shell of my ear, pulling my ear lobe into his hot mouth and sucking. His hand slid into the waistband of my pajama pants and into my black lace panties, cupping my pussy, his long middle finger easing inside me.

Gasping, I jerked backwards, my backside hitting into Itachi's pelvis and staying there. "Kami" I said on an sharp exhale.

"Oh, _Itachi,"_ he grunted, thumbing my wet clit. Slick with my wetness, he trailed a finger down my slit, massaging my inner walls as he went along. My Hands were on the edge of the sink, locked tight, white knuckles visible. His other hand had slithered up my shirt, firmly grasping my breast and pulling at the beaded nipple. I sucked in a sharp breath, sticking my own hand down my pants to keep his pleasure making hand there. He made a soft sound in the deep of his throat, burying his fingers to the knuckles deep within me and pulling them out, repeating the motion. Spread the lips of my pussy wide open and fucked me this way. " _Ah_ Itachi," I moaned when he hit a special point in there. He set a slow steady rhythm like that and it was quickly driving me out of my mind.

"Fuck my fingers, babygirl" he rasped against the side of my neck. I whimpered loudly when he said I should come on his hand. I gulped and followed his demanding order.

The sound of my heavy breathing filled my ears even as my blood rushed to them, drowning everything out. I was writhing against his hand, drawing him even further into my hot wetness. Desperate. Horny. I could smell myself in the air, the kind of smell that screamed of lust and satisfaction and all the pleasurable things. The ' I want to be fucked so hard' smell. My eyes were shut tight. Shutting out the sight of the sink filled with water and some dirty dishes. Suddenly I was shuddering through my orgasm, biting on my pink rosy lips to keep from screaming. The warm liquid of my release trailed don my thighs. Panting, I crumpled in half over the sink, desire licking its way along my body when Itachi wrenched my pants down. He paused at the lace waistband of my black underwear, tracing it with his fingers. I wanted to to tell him to hurry the fuck up but my mouth wouldn't work. Instead, I made a sound of surprise when he suddenly tore at my panties, pulling them at my hipbones.

"Kami," I breathed loudly and swallowed while whimpering.

" _Itachi_ " he growled angry, kicking my legs apart at the ankles with his toes. I didn't want to fixae over what I looked like bent over like this. He was busy ripping at something again, something I could only imagine was a square foil packet. A condom.

"Itachi" I moaned loudly at the first feel of his hard penis against me. So big. I hadn't imagined it the last time. Only. Like this? From this different angle? Incredible.

"I'm an asshole," he rumbled pressing forward all the way to the hilt. His hands were on my hips, pulling me back to meet him, so that his groin was pressed flush against my ass.

He didn't give me any time to adjust to his size before he drew back and thrust back into me. "I'm so"- thrust- "fucking" - thrust - "sorry". I moaned again. Loudly. It was too much, just too much. I was still to tight and he was still too big. He thrusted harder and faster in my pussy and I couldn't hold back my screaming anymore. I was holding tighter and tighter onto the sink. I could hardly stand on my own, he was holding me up, and yet I managed to push back against him, meeting his every thrust.

"I'm sorry. Babygirl, scream. Scream for me. Say my fucking name," he purred and thrusted into me hard.

"Itachi," I moaned loudly licking my now dry lips.

"Say how much you want me. Say how much you need me. Say how much, baby," rasped.

"Itachi. I need you. Fuck me harder please. I want you to fuck me. Please," I whimpered while he went faster than before.

"Yes, Yes, Yes," I moaned again. Yes to what? Yes, he was an asshole? Or yes I forgive him for being an ass? Didn't know and didn't care. In this moment between us the only thing I care about was feeling of losing myself in orgasm. It was approaching again. Fast. Hard. The now familiar heat in my belly, warming my insides. My skin. Itachi roared something loud and slammed himself deep into me, so hard it was painful. He'd hit something, likely my cervix and I cried out. My thighs buckled and gave out but Itachi held thight onto my waist and kept me in place.

"I just want you to know I hate it when other guys looking at you. I hate it when their eyes are roaming over your hot body. Your hot body that belongs to me. That cute little ass of yours. That cute little tits of yours. I hate it when they lick their lips like they want to ravish you. Want to feel you on their body. On their lips. On their skin. Everywhere. I hate it when the come near you. And I hate it when they only thinking about touching what, what is mine. My little blossom. But still I'm sorry for my behaviour against you, babygirl," he purred into my ear and I sighed.

"Itachi, you know I love you," I murmured as he kissed my neck and scooted me up in his arms and carried me the stairs up to our bedroom.

"Hm" I heard him say. But I knew he loves me too and it would be a long night today..

* * *

 **This** , was now my _first_ Story here. I hope you liked it. I would be happy if you could Read and leave an Review. If its good or bad, what I could do better. Critics is allowed but don't get to 'bitchy' or else I get bitchy too haha. Hope the lemon was making you wet. Stay kinky.. xoxo


End file.
